


Paradox

by soup



Series: Fandom Events [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arthur-centric, Community: inceptiversary, Community: trope_bingo, Inception Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: There can’t both be an immovable object and an unstoppable force.





	Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> A _massive_ thank you to [Mousie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse) for her guidance and suggestions.  
  
Written for the “Meet Ugly” bingo square.

"Side_walk_, not side_talk_."

The group of people clogging the main entrance glance at Arthur with a range of expressions.

He glares. "_Move_."

They part like the Red Sea.

*** * ***

"Side_walk_, not side_stop_."

The guy he almost runs into looks over his shoulder, eyebrow cocked, and takes his fill before stepping to the side as if Arthur had all the time in the world.

Arthur side-steps him, clutching his coffee cup closer.

"Asshole."

*** * ***

"What the fuck?"

It's the same guy as last time. He’s sprawled across the concrete strip leading up to the engineering department, a store's worth of art supplies surrounding him.

"Art department's that way, asshole."

Arthur steps around the scene, scowling when the morning-damp grass wets his Italian leather.

"Thank you, darling."

Arthur yanks open the door, grip too tight.

*** * ***

"You've gotta be—"

Arthur stops short of the 6-foot-high butcher paper stretched across his path. His face is painted on it.

"—kidding me."

"Go on, know you want to."

British voice.

Arthur presses through the paper, one hand stretched before him and the other clutching his coffee to his chest. He can't be late to class.

He sports the ghost of a smile for the rest of his day.

*** * ***

Arthur slows down when he sees the paper again, with a giant red target instead of his face. 

He tightens his grip on the cup, eyes narrowed and nostrils flared, and pushes through it without spilling a drop of his coffee. 

It'd be amusing if it weren't so _annoying_.

*** * ***

It goes on for six weeks.

*** * ***

Arthur stops short of the unobstructed door.

He feels relief. Surprise. Annoyance.

He pushes the strap of his messenger bag up his shoulder.

"Sidewalk, not sidestop, darling."

British.

Arthur turns around.

"Arthur, not _darling_."

British smiles wide and crooked.

"We’ll see about that."

*** * ***

"They ran out of your fucking syrup. I'm late."

Eames pushes off the railing, reaching for the proffered cup and then some. His lips are cool on Arthur's cheek.

"So grumpy before coffee, darling."

Arthur grunts.

Eames’ smile widens.

"Hey, assholes, you're blocking the way."

Eames' laughter is warm as he steps back, giving the right of way.

Arthur hides his smile, pressing kiss-swollen lips to his cup for a long sip. 

"Sidewalk, Eames," Arthur says. 

"Not sidestop," Eames responds with a wink.


End file.
